will you forgive my evil mistakes?
by Magic Danvers
Summary: Mal has problem with herself latelly so she deciced to go on the roof to think alone..until a special someone joins her. hey guys i back with another malvie one-shot - it will be about 2-3 chapters long. only mal and evie pairing sorry for the jaylos fan. (PS: they are still on the island in this fic)
1. alone on a roof

**Hey guys so I'm back with a new Malvie one shot but they are still on the isle. A lot of stuff is related to "The isle of the lost" by Melissa de la Cruz. Thanks to jerseygirl795 who gave me the principal idea of this story. I really hope you like it. Enjoy! -Magic**

(no one POV)

It was night time, most of the population would go inside to be protected from the thieves and other bad things but not this girl.

Mal was on a roof with her paint bag beside her. She has been there for at least an hour. Just lying down with a bottle of vodka and thinking about a special person.

(Mal POV)

Ugh i just can't stop thinking about her blue hair, shiny red lips and perfect curves.. No Mal love is a weakness! But she's so pretty and smart and ugh i need to talk to her later.

-Evie :"hey Mal what are you doing alone on the roof?"

(no one POV)

Mal almost had a heart attack when she heard the blue haired girl she was thinking about 3 seconds ago. She turned around to look at her best friend well she can't really say that term here on the isle but it's pretty much what Evie is to her.

-Mal :"hey I was just thinking.."

-Evie :"with a bottle of vodka?"

-Mal :"uh yeah i needed to get stuff out of my mind"

-Evie :"can i join?"

-Mal :"um yeah if you feel like it"

-Evie :"cool because i need to talk to you"

(no one POV)

Evie sat down close to Mal, by accident her hand was on top Mal's when she sat down. She taught Mal would be mad since every time somebody tried to make physical contact she hates it but this time Mal didn't move or say anything.

-Mal :"i need to talk to you too"

-Evie :"you want to go first or i do?"

-Mal :"go ahead", said Mal before taking a gulp of vodka.

-Evie :"do you feel like sometimes people can be more than deals or minions on the island?"

-Mal :"what do you mean? Like friendship?"

-Evie :"well yeah there's that", said Evie before drinking a mouthful of vodka and coughing a bit after.

-Mal :"i do think people can be more than deals like the four of us I don't feel like you're my minions.. I feel a connection or something"

-Evie :"exactly! But i feel a bigger connection with you"

(no one POV)

Evie, who had her hand on top of Mal's this whole time, decided to grab her "best friend" hand in hers.

-Mal :"a bigger connection?", said Mal who was getting surprised by the turn of the conversation and the fact that Evie took her hand.

-Evie :"not like sisters or best friends no well yes like both of those but with something more", said Evie while caressing Mal's upper leg.

-Mal :"i-i.. Can i have the bottle? Thanks", said Mal while taking a huugee gulp.

-Evie :"what did you wanted to tell me?", said Evie before taking back to bottle.

-Mal :"my mom will kill me if she finds out about this"

-Evie :"it's that bad? What is it? Did you do something nice?"

-Mal :"hey calm down with the questioning", said Mal while drinking.

(Mal POV)

Is it the booze or she's really sexy right now? Uhg I can't think straight but it can't be the booze i only had like 4 sips.

(Evie POV)

Will you fucking tell me cute dark fairy?!

-Mal :"you know you just said that out loud right?", said a blushing Mal.

-Evie :"i-i sorry it kinda come out by itself", said Evie blushing back.

-Mal :"it's ok I'll the compliment even though we are not supposed to on this piece of crap island"

-Evie :"i hate this place there's nothing worth wasting my time here well there's maybe one thing"

-Mal :"sorry to break your dreams E but there is nothing worth it on this island"

-Evie :"maybe not but anyways what did you wanted to say?"

-Mal :"you know my mom says that attachments are a weakness. Well i think she's wrong with that cuz having you, Carlos and Jay as friends is helping and fun"

-Evie :"awe i found your sweet spot", said Evie before squeezing Mal's tight.

-Mal :"I don't have a sweet spot...I'm just a mean, heartless, Evil bitch"

-Evie :"well if you didn't have a sweet spot you would've let me touch the dragon eye and get cursed for the next 100 years", said Evie while looking deep in Mal's glowing eyes.

-Mal :"but i still locked you in Cruela's closet full of fur and bear traps plus I've been a bitch with you so many times that I don't understand why you are here talking to me right now", said Mal looking away from Evie's face and finishing the booze.

-Evie :"it's kind of my fault if you acted like that, I'm the one who didn't stand up to my mother and tell her I wanted you to that party"

-Mal :"no it's not your fault Evie it's mine because I'm the one dumb enough to reject someone I love", said Mal before getting up and walking away with the empty bottle.

(No one POV)

Mal was not walking anymore, she was running and jumping roof to roof. She was pissed at herself, mad and sad. By the time she got to the third roof, she climb down the gutter and turned in a lonely dead-end alley. Evie was a few roofs behind Mal, trying to catch her was going to be hard. Mal screamed of rage and threw the bottle on the wall with so much force and anger that it broke in millions of pieces.

-Mal :"RAAAGghhh!", said Mal before letting herself fall to her knees and cry with her hands on her face.

(Mal POV)

I'm so stupid raggh why do I always hurt people I like!? She will never be with me and I need to get that in my head. She will find her "prince charming" while I rot all alone.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my little one shot. I also need to warn you that since it's almost Christmas I try to make 2 chapters a day on weekends and one each day but from the 24** **th** **to the 26** **th** **I probably will not post stuff. -Magic**


	2. Mal's art gallery

**Hey guys so i saw that people liked it so I'll continue it :) if you don't what the dragon eye is well you should read "The isle of the lost" to help you understand. Hope you like it! Again I don't own anything only my ideas. Enjoy! -Magic**

(No one POV)  
Evie was trying to find Mal. Suddenly she heard a big breaking sound and a scream coming from behind her. She turned around and looked in every alley until she saw Mal on her knees.

(Evie POV)  
Is she c-crying? Mal never cries. aw my poor baby Mal.

-Evie :"Mal?"  
-Mal :"go away E. The only thing i do well is hurt people i like", said Mal before getting up and standing against the wall but not making eye contact with Evie.  
-Evie :"I'm not going anywhere M", said Evie before approaching Mal to put her hand on her shoulder.  
-Mal :"it's so hard to be evil towards you", said Mal before turning around to look at Evie who was giving her a comforting smile.  
-Evie :"I shouldn't do this", said Evie before pulling Mal into a kiss.

(No one POV)  
Mal was surprised and didn't kiss back. Evie pulled out because she taught she made a mistake.

-Evie :"I'm so sorry i-"  
-Mal :"oh my mother is going to kill me", said Mal before shutting Evie down with a rough kiss.

(No one POV)  
She pinned Evie to the wall and placed a hands on the taller girl's waist while she placed the other one on her neck before kissing her again. Evie, who was definitely enjoying the moment, bit Mal's lip and made her groan in the process. When Mal pulled out and remove herself of Evie's grab, Evie grabbed her again by the waist and pulled her in a hug.

-Mal :"I'm not allowed to say that but..i love you", said Mal before kissing Evie's jawline.  
-Evie :"i love you too baby"  
-Mal :"baby? Fine i like it"  
-Evie :"i have even better... Baby dragon!"  
-Mal :"really babe? Ok than i will call you princess or dork"  
-Evie :"don't ever call me dork!"  
-Mal :"dork !"  
-Evie :"uh! You evil fairy, I'll make you pay"  
-Mal :"only if you can catch me", said Mal before getting out of Evie's warm embrace and started running.  
-Evie :"shit you know you're more athletic that's not fair"  
-Mal :"i never said it was going to be fair", said Mal before getting out of the alley

(No one POV)

Mal was running towards an abandoned house she found long ago. It was her sanctuary, she kept her paint and art stuff in there. She climb over the fence and took a last look at Evie, who wasn't far behind, before running inside the house. Evie was almost over the fence but her foot slipped and she fell on the ground. She didn't break anything but it was going to leave some marks. Mal heard a big boom outside, she opened the door to see Evie on the ground holding her right leg.

-Mal :"oh shit did you fell off the fence?"

-Evie :"no I was just lying there" , said Evie sarcastically.

-Mal :"Can you get up? Or you need help?"

-Evie :"I could use a hand"

(no one POV)

Mal went to Evie and helped her get up. She was fine but she just wanted Mal to help her. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms going under her legs and lift her up.

-Evie :"what are you doing?"

-Mal :"I'm getting you inside"

-Evie :"bridal style really? What is this place?"

-Mal :"it's my little sanctuary, the only place where I can have peace to do some art stuff"

-Evie :"when did you find this? You never bring it up when we were kids"

-Mal :"I found it when I was 12 but you were castle schooled and I hated you for the party thing"

-Evie :"I told you it was my mom's idea. I'm sorry M"

-Mal :"well I didn't knew that until I was 15 but I forgive you princess. Now let's go inside", said Mal before opening the door and putting Evie down.

(No one POV)

Evie was amazed by all the paintings that were everywhere.

-Evie :"you painted all of these?", said Evie before taking one that had a dragon on it.

-Mal :"yeah when I have free time", said Mal before turning the lights on and getting a bag of chips from the kitchen cabinet. Mal was lucky to have found a house with electricity in it.

-Evie :"wow I love this one", said Evie before taking a portrait of her.

-Mal :"i-I didn't finish it but thanks", said Mal in a shy one before getting closer to Evie.

(no one POV)

Evie grabbed Mal's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Mal moved them to the couch and got on top. Evie licked Mal's lip before exploring each other's mouth. Mal tasted like vodka and candy while Evie tasted like a mix of apple, cinnamon and vodka. Mal unzipped her leather jacket before removing Evie's. They were both now on their knees removing each other's t-shirt. Evie didn't wait to attack Mal's neck with kisses. She pushed Mal down so that she was on top. Mal grabbed the hem of Evie's pants and pulled them down. Evie pulled out of Mal's neck and when she was about to remove Mal's pants she felt a pair of hands going on hers.

-Evie :"did I do something wrong?"

-Mal :"just promise me you won't laugh"

-Evie :"I promise baby dragon"

(No one POV)

Mal removed her pants to reveal green boxers with a purple dragon on it. Evie was in awe and trying to not laugh but gave up.

-Mal :"you promised haha"

-Evie :"it's just so cute"

-Mal :"at least you like them"

-Evie :"I do but even more when they're going to be off of you"

(no one POV)

In a split-second Evie had removed Mal's boxers. Mal was shocked by the speed of Evie's action and did the same to her but slower. Mal than removed her bra and Evie's before taking Evie's right nipple in her mouth and played with the left one. Evie placed a hand one Mal's shoulder and one on her ass. Mal pulled out and kissed Evie. Mal heard something in the back ground but she was pretty sure Evie didn't hear it. She putted her underwear back up and looked around with a flashlight. Evie dressed back up too and went up to mal to ask her what's happening.

-Evie :"what's going-"

-Mal :"shhhhh", Mal's eyes started to glow green and she felt something was wrong.

-Evie :"aren't you a bit paranoid?", at this comment Mal suddenly turned around pointing the flashlight in the hallway and saw Jay freeze by the light in his face.

-Mal :"JAY?! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

-Jay :"wait wait I can explain"

-Mal :"you better have an explanation"

-Jay :"I was passing on the roof and I heard some sound inside so went to take a look and all I saw was you two undressing each other"

-Evie :"you were watching us?! Ew come on Jay"

-Jay :"don't worry I'm gay I won't steal Mal away from your pussy"

(No one POV)

Evie blushed but Mal was red of anger. She threw the flashlight at him.

-Mal :"if you tell to anyone I will kill you and I'm not kidding"

-Jay :"even Carlos?"

-Mal :"you can tell your boyfriend but pass him the same message I just gave you"

-Jay :"fine I leave bye"

-Evie :"so where were we?", said Evie before getting pushed against the kitchen counter.

-Mal :"I'll make you remember"

(no one POV)

She pulled her princess into a long and passionate make out session.

 **Hey guys um I think I'll end it there I'm not sure maybe a third chapter will come out. Hope you enjoyed -Magic**


	3. do you?

**Hey guys so i decided to give you a third and last chapter to this one shot. I hope you like it. Enjoy! I don't own anything only my ideas –Magic**

(No one POV)

Mal woke up on the couch with a naked princess on top of her. She smiled at the sight of Evie's sexy body on top of hers. She was sleeping with her head on Mal's chest and hands around Mal's waist. Mal giggled because Evie looked like a little girl holding her teddy bear. She was about to move to go get in a better position but she felt Evie moving and kissing her shoulder.

-Mal :"well the princess is up", said Mal before caressing Evie's back.

-Evie :"normally you are the lazy one when it comes to getting out of bed but you drained my energy last night"

-Mal :"sorry but I hope you are ready for round 2", said Mal before making them both sit on their knees.

-Evie :"I was going to ask for a round 2 but I guess I don't need to", said Evie before grabbing Mal and pulling her on her laps.

-Mal :"no you don't dork", said Mal before cupping Evie's cheeks and kissing her.

(No one POV)

Evie and Mal opened their mouths to let them explore their mouth. Mal pulled out her tongue and Evie started sucking on it. Mal moaned at Evie's smooth lips around her tongue. Evie pulled out of Mal's tongue and watch Mal's expression in awe. Mal brought Evie closer to her so that their breasts were touching. The sudden touch made both girls groaned. The girls kissed again but much deeply before Mal bend down to take Evie's nipple in her mouth.

-Evie :"uuhhhgg Mal", moaned Evie.

(no one POV)

Mal pulled out of Evie's nipple with a pop and change to the other side. Evie putted her hands in Mal's hair while Mal's tongue was licking Evie's left nipple. Evie putted a hand under Mal's chin to bring her head up to kiss her. Evie took the moment to pin Mal down and leave sweet teasing kisses on her neck. Mal chuckled when she felt a hand caressing up and down her thigh. Evie pulled out of Mal's neck when she heard her giggle. She started tickling her by still caressing her thigh but also caressing her neck.

-Mal :"stop-hahaha-plea-hahaha", said Mal who was trying to talk while laughing.

-Evie :"awe I didn't know you were ticklish, cute baby dragon", said Evie before stopping the torture.

-Mal :"yes I have a sweet spot it doesn't look like I could have one but I do-uhg", said Mal while looking at the ceiling.

(No one POV)

Mal stopped when she felt a kiss on her thigh. She looked down to see Evie trailing kisses up to her clit. Evie started kissing Mal's clit and licking it. She felt a hand go on her head and heard Mal moaned. She looked up to Mal who was looking at her while she was getting her pussy licked. Evie decided to bring it to the next level by thrusting a finger inside Mal while teasing her clit. Mal screamed of pleasure. Evie removed her mouth from Mal's pussy and kissed her to make her taste herself. Evie and Mal moaned in the kiss but the kiss didn't last long because Mal jerked her head back and moaned loudly when she felt one more finger thrusting harder and faster in her. Mal came shortly after a third finger was added. Evie made Mal licked her fingers covered in Mal's cum. Mal gave a small groan when she sucked Evie's fingers.

-Mal :"it's your turn princess", said Mal before turning them around so that she was on top.

(No one POV)

Mal stroke Evie's leg before getting down to give a lick to her clit. Mal continued licking Evie until she had an idea. Evie was moaning at Mal's soft lips on her clit. She was caught off guard when she felt something going inside her but it didn't felt like fingers or a tongue. Evie looked down at Mal who was pushing a 7" dildo in her. Mal slowly fucked Evie so that she was getting used to the size.

-Evie :"harder baby ugh"

-Mal :"naughty princess"

-Evie :"MAahhll faster and aahhrder", said Evie between moans.

(No one POV)

Mal pushed the toy all the way in Evie and began pumping faster. She got up to kiss Evie's moans while she fucked her. Evie grabbed hard on Mal's ass to keep herself from cumming too soon. Mal gave a hard thrust that made Evie cum and squeezes Mal's ass even harder. Mal removed the toy from Evie's pussy and made her lick her cum off. When Evie finished cleaning the toy, she threw the toy on the ground and pulled Mal in a kiss to mix their cum. Mal laid on Evie's chest, both trying to catch their breath.

-Evie :"where did you got that bad boy?", said Evie talking about the toy.

-Mal :"you're going to laugh if I tell you", said Mal trying to hold her laugher.

-Evie :"tell me baby"

-Mal :"Jay was trying to steal it for him but I stole it from his hands right after he got it", said Mal who was now laughing with Evie.

-Evie :"hahahaha omg Jay? Haha"

-Mal :"at least I found a use to it now", said Mal in a sexy tone.

-Evie :"oh you did", said Evie before kissing Mal's nose.

-Mal :"i-I love you princess"

-Evie :"I love you too lazy dragon"

-Mal :"hey I'm not well I kind of lazy", said Mal before kissing Evie who was laughing.

-Mal :"i just have one last question..."

-Evie :"go ahead baby"

-Mal :"babe do you forgive my evil mistakes?"

-Evie :"of course i do baby",said Evie before hugging Mal close to her.

 **Hey guys hope you like this one shot! So I have an idea for another story it would be a descendants and Liv & Maddie crossover. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. -Magic**


End file.
